Junko Enoshima
First appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project ---- SPOILERS FOR DANGAN RONPA ARE BELOW ---- Junko Enoshima (江ノ島 盾子 Enoshima Junko) is a character featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She is the real main antagonist and has the title Ultimate Fashionista (超高校級の「ギャル」chō kōkō kyū no “gyaru”). She is also the founder of Ultimate Despair (超高校級の「絶望」chō kōkō kyū no “zetsubō”). She is the younger twin sister of Mukuro Ikusaba and had an alternate identity known as Ryoko Otonashi. She appears in the Mysterious Seven Project as a unlockable character and appears in Binary Time's 3rd Episode. Backstory As children, Junko and her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, had lived in abject conditions. As she puts it, she regretted the moment of her own birth, feeling that her birth into the world was a mistake. Junko began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population, and this created a lot of unwanted attention; according to Mukuro who was at the time disguised as Junko, she claimed that the only men who were interested in Junko were “creeps who did not actually care about her”. She later enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy along with her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. She was able to befriend her classmates of Class 78, but was already masterminding Ultimate Despair along with Mukuro. The two of them began to scheme and plan the High School Life of Mutual Killing in order to find and inflict 'true despair' upon people. Prior to the Despair Incident, she was responsible for the deaths of several other students, including one member of Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee and Isshiki Madarai. During this time, Junko was testing methods for memory-erasure, and managed to successfully wipe her own with the assistance of Yasuke Matsuda. For a period of time, she lived as an amnesiac by the name of Ryoko Otonashi, but eventually she managed to recover all of her lost memories, but not before she killed Yasuke Matsuda in a fit of despair. Junko worked behind the scenes and controlled Monokuma in order to cause anxiety and paranoia between the students to make them kill each other. She also began to broadcast everything as a TV program for the public to enjoy and fall into despair. Junko decided, possibly on a whim, to kill Mukuro, in order to “set an example” for the students not to directly rebel against Monokuma, while the "true reason" was that the way Mukuro had acted did not resemble Junko's true personality at all; this was, of course, a lie, as the true reason Junko killed Mukuro was to bring her and her sister despair, since beyond all appearances she truly did love Mukuro. All of the students then believed that Junko had died, not knowing that the Junko they knew was an imposter, because at the time the students were not privy to the fact that there were actually sixteen students. Junko continued to work in the shadows, while manipulating and motivating other students like Celestia Ludenberg and Mondo Owada to kill each other for her own entertainment. During the course of events, Junko was able to ensure the deaths of several of the students, before realizing that Kyoko Kirigiri had somehow managed to break into the headmaster's office and steal the master key and part of Mukuro's profiled information. She then decided to break her own rules and stage a murder by using Mukuro's body. Junko almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Makoto and frame Kyoko, but was ultimately fruitless when Kyoko saved Makoto just as she was about to stab him, and then by Makoto not calling out Kyoko's lie during the Class Trial when Kyoko announced that she would not have been able to access her own room. With Kyoko's lie not called out, a frustrated Junko had no choice but to call guilt on Makoto, who remained under unconvincing suspicion throughout the trial. Junko's plans to execute Makoto were thwarted by Alter Ego, however, who had stopped the execution in time for Makoto to evade death. She taunted the students, still, despite the setback, and proclaimed that even if Makoto survived the execution he would eventually rot inside the school garbage dump, making his punishment worse than usual. However, Junko had not counted on Kyoko jumping into the rubbish chute to save him, and was properly thwarted when both Kyoko and Makoto showed up at the gymnasium to issue an ultimatum. She was forced to accept that a retrial is necessary, but then Junko- then still in Monokuma form - decided to gradually reveal the whole truth to the students, confident that even if she was exposed, they would not be able to handle the shock of the outside world they longed to go back to having already “ended” due to The Tragedy. During the final Class Trial, Makoto and Kyoko deduce that Junko was the one pulling the strings the entire time and she was revealed to be the mastermind behind everything at the Academy. She then confirmed the suspicion - one that emerged from the intense Class Trial debates - that she erased everyone's memories of the last two years so she could implement her plan to make the world suffer in despair. She then put a vote together to have students vote for the abstract ideas of “Hope” versus “Despair”, where all but Makoto would live their lives out within the confines of the Academy if any one of the students chose “Despair”, and Makoto alone will take a huge punishment - meaning he would have been subjected to The Ultimate Punishment if anyone would vote for despair. However, Makoto reassured the surviving students of a future ahead despite the difficulties, and thus was able to convince all the students to vote for “Hope”, condemning Junko to a final defeat in the climax of a Machinegun Talk Battle of “Hope” versus “Despair”. Though seemingly livid over the results shortly after the vote was settled, Junko instead became perversely delighted as she tasted her own despair for once. She delightfully accepted her execution and death, but not before giving the remaining students the means to escape the Academy. Personality Junko was, according to Makoto Naegi, a young fashionista who took the country by storm with her extravagant tastes. Junko had wanted to be a model ever since she was a child, but was also eager to try new things. As was her appearance at the conclusion of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Junko's personality and mannerisms tended to be extremely erratic and unstable by her own autonomous design; she states in-game that keeping up one "appearance" for too long bores her. Junko often switched between "moods," which included (but was not limited to) her Monokuma persona, and four other manners of speech which included complexes of cuteness, severe depression, sophistication, and superiority; she switched between "moods" regularly, often imitating other students' expressions, which made for highly unsettling conversation to the survivors. She is also shown to be intelligent, cunning, somewhat impulsive, and very manipulative as shown by her being able to manipulate an unknown number of people into Ultimate Despair. Above all, however, Junko was deeply obsessed with despair, having found despair to be one of the most enjoyable emotions for her, whether it be the inflicting of despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly. Appearances The Mysterious Seven Project She first appears in the third episode's mission "Look and Despair!" on a pirate ship with a bunch of Monokuma clones. As the Mysterious Five Organization attempt to loose her, Iron Man sheds his armor to trip over the army of Monokuma clones. At the end of the mission, Junko grabs the armor and decides to put a Monokuma AI inside it. rest tba The Mysterious Despair Project TBA Moveset dark should probably do this but i can do it later if he doesn't want to Gallery Junko Enoshima - default.png|Portrait. JunkoDespairProject.png|Junko as she appears in the Mysterious Despair Project. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Villians